The Light
by Mampf
Summary: An average, shy boy dies and is sent to Soul Society. The 4th division takes care of him, especially Isane Kotetsu. What will happen, when it is shown that he is more than just a typical shinigami?.....Now chapter 8 up!
1. Prologue

**Prologue © Mampf**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OC**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"Where am I?", I think as I lift myself off the ground.  
The floor is covered in dust and broken glass.  
What happened here?

Slowly I remember. During the storm lots of trees were thrown around, some of them fell on the roof of the house where my parents and I lived.  
One of them shot through the window in my room like a missile. Unfortunately I was adjusting the volume on my guitar amplifier with my head bent down.  
The force of the monster tree had knocked me unconscious, I believe.  
But why am I outside? Where is the house?

It can't be! The ruin, in front of which I'm standing actually has to be the place where I've spent my whole childhood.  
Great! Where am I gonna stay the rest of my life!

Suddenly I hear loud, crying noises coming from the entrance of the house.  
I run there as fast as I can - and stop immediately.  
Mum and Dad are crying, kneeling in front of something that looks like my corpse.  
Shocked I come closer, but they don't seem to notice me.  
A massive piece of wood is stuck through the head of the body.  
"This must be the tree that struck me", I realize, "But why do I live then?"  
I try to touch the hand of my mum, but my fingers simply go through her palm.  
I try to embrace her, the same result.  
"What kind of twisted game is this? I must be dreaming!" I shout out as loud as I can, simply to drive away the fear that overcomes me.  
"I'm afraid that's wrong. You simply are dead. And you're gonna be a great meal!", a highly evil voice frantically laughs from behind me.  
Quickly I turn around, just to face the most awful creature I've ever seen.  
It looks like a really huge dog (one of those you would normally find defending junkyards or mansion), is over two metres big and instead of a normal doghead a bone mask which looks like a skull covers its face.

The monster jumps up in the air, its mouth wide open and tries to jump at me.  
I barely dodge the attack, but the ...thing manages to pin one of my feet down with his claws.  
"You're mine!" The skull comes closer to me, its tongue stuck out. Saliva drips on my skin, I close my eyes, thinking: "I got killed by a weird skulldog.....how pathetic"  
All of a sudden a white flash sparks the air, and I faint.

---------

_Um...yeah, this is actually the first bleach fanfic I write.  
Main pairing will be OCxIsane, got some ideas._

_Reviews & comments are greatly appreciated!  
_


	2. White

Chapter 1 © Mampf

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the one OC

White.  
Everything around me is white.  
I'm surrounded by warm air, something brushes lightly against my cheek.  
"Am I in heaven?", I think, feeling protected and safe.

"Open your eyes" a soft voice whispers. I obey.  
I'm lying in a huge room, filled with lots of beds. Looks to me like a hospital.  
The strange thing is, I'm obviously the only patient.  
Then I notice the two people standing at my bed.  
They're both female, the taller one has rather short white hair, while the other's hair is quite long, black and woven into a thick braid.

"Um....who are you? Where am I?", I ask, quite confused looking.  
"I'm Retsu Unohana, Captain of the 4th squad", the braid-woman introduces herself.  
Squad? Am I in some kind of military institution?  
They must have noticed the sheepish look on my face, because they both start to chuckle.  
"We're gonna explain everything. But first of all, my name is Isane Kotetsu, vice-captain of the 4th squad", the other one tells me.  
"You're in Soul Society", Retsu explains, "This creature that attacked you was a so-called hollow. They eat human souls"  
Human ...souls?

"So I'm dead after all?"  
"Dead in human terms, yes.", Isane continues, "When a human dies, his soul detaches itself from his body. If the soul lingers too long in the human world, it becomes a hollow. Souls have to be sent to soul society, that is the job of us, the shinigami."  
Slowly I start to understand.  
"This surely is a bit confusing for you. Try to sleep a bit. After all you're injured."  
I follow their advice, close my eyes and drift off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	3. Sleep

**Chapter 2 © Mampf **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the OC**

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up"  
Drowsily I open my eyes, Isane is standing in front of me, a worried expression on her face."What's going on?" I ask curiously, noticing that it's still night.  
"You suddenly started making weird noises, so I came to look after you. When I entered the room, you were trembling in your bed, just like you had a nightmare.  
However, you didn't seem scared. You looked completely peacefully.", she explains.

"What's this?"  
I notice a small, grey orb lying next to me.  
It somehow seems to attract me, so I grab it tightly.  
All of a sudden, a current of energy seems to flow through me, the sphere starts to glow brightly.  
Eyes wide in shock, I watch it, as it suddenly changes shape into a long, curved sword.  
Warily I glance at the blade, it somehow feels right in my hand.

"So that must be your zanpakutou", Isane assumes.  
"Zan-what?"  
"Zanpakutou. The weapon of a shinigami. It usually is a sword. There are two release levels", she states.  
"Um....so with these zanpakutous you kill those hollows?"  
"Yeah....Let me explain the levels. Normally, your sword is unreleased, it looks like a normal sword. The second level, called shikai is achieved by knowing your swords real name. In shikai, the zanpakutou is much stronger and has some special abilities.  
There's also a third level, called bankai. It is extremely difficult to obtain, normally only captain-level shinigami are able to reach it.  
Bankai is the most powerful form of your zanpakutou."

"Got it. But....could it be that my zanpakutou ain't normal. It doesn't look like a normal sword, yet I don't know his name, so it can't be in shikai."  
"I also thought of that, since its reiatsu notably differs from a normal zanpakutou. Also your reiatsu was hugely amplified when you touched the orb.  
Anyways, tomorrow's gonna be your first training session, so try to rest today. You may want to sleep yet"  
With these words Isane turns around and slowly walks away.

"W-wait", I plead, obviously quite desperate sounding, cause she looks over to me with concern in her eyes.  
"What is it?", she asks.  
"Actually I'm quite scared of the dark, so could you please leave the lights on?"  
"I'm afraid that isn't possible, since you would be disturbing the sleep of the other division members. But if you want I can stay here until you fall asleep"  
"That'd be great, if you don't mind.", I answer, relief on my face.

Slowly the tall woman comes closer and sits down on my bed. With a swift motion she turns off the lights.  
"Erm...sorry for being such a coward", I mutter.  
"You are no coward", Isane says and shifts.  
Suddenly I feel a warm touch on my hand. The soft, slender fingers of the girl trace the shape of my palm.  
"It's no shame to admit fear. By the way, I didn't get to know your name yet", she encourages me.  
"I'm Adrian. Adrian Muller."

Somehow I find myself with my head in her lap, her hands on my chest.  
"Your hair is very beautiful"  
"You think so?" I don't like my hair at all. It's rather curly, whenever I try to straighten it, it always ends up being a mess anyhow. However, I really love its colour, a very radiant blond.  
"But yours is much prettier", I admit, blushing furiously.  
Isane lightly chuckles. "Thanks. Sweet dreams"

The healer's lap is comfortable and warm, I quickly fall asleep thinking:"This really must be heaven"

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 3 up!  
Quite fluffy.....I really like the ending of this chap._

Keep reading & reviewing! (Cookies for those who do ;))


	4. Fight!

**Chapter 4 © Mampf**

**Disclaimer: Nothing except the OC belongs to me.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The bright rays of the morning sun gently wake me.  
I yawn loudly, stretch myself and hop off the bed.  
"Good morning, Muller-san", Unohana, who is currently tending the wounds of another shinigami greets me with her never-fading smile.  
"Good morning Unohana-taichou", I reply.

"I see, you have fully recovered", she states, "Your training starts today. I'll get someone to lead you to the 11th division"  
"11th division?", I ask, so she explains me that the members of the 11th are the most skilled fighters in Soul Society.  
After some time a boy about my age walks to me. "Muller-san?"  
I nod.  
"I'm Hanatarou Yamada, 7th seat of the 4th division. I 've got the order to take you to the fighting grounds."

Sensing his discomfort I let a small smile play across my lips.  
"Alright. Let's go!"  
Eventually we approach the battle grounds, where some men are fighting.  
"Eh, Yamada, looks like you brought us fresh meat today", a bald fighter calls out.  
"Ikkaku Madarame, third seat of division 11"  
"Adrian Muller"  
"You like fighting?"  
"I prefer to avoid trouble as much as I can, but if I have to, I can defend myself", I answer.

A mischievous grin appears on Ikkaku's face as he leads me towards a large, open space.  
"Draw your weapon", he demands.  
With a flick of a thought, the glowing sword appears in my hand.  
"Since you are a newbie, I'll go easy on you!", the bald man shouts and runs at me, his blade threateningly pointed at my gut.  
Somehow I manage to see every motion of him, I start to wonder why he is that slow.  
I easily avoid his attack, moving my sword toward him.  
With a metallic BANG the two weapons clash together.

"Damn it, you're fast", the warrior yells.  
He takes his sword and pushes the hilt and the scabbard against each other. "Split, Houzukimaru!"  
From one moment to another his sword changes its appearance completely. It now looks like a bamboo spear, quite intimidating I think.  
Again he dashes at me, notably faster than before, but still quite slow.  
I once more await him coming close, then suddenly disappear, only to reappear behind him and cut his back.

"What was that?", he asks, clearly injured. "You're supposed to be a newbie. You shouldn't know shunpo yet. And you shouldn't be that fast."  
Shunpo? What is shunpo?  
Suddenly Ikkaku spits blood and collapses on the floor.  
"Oh my god, what have I done?", I ask myself, looking shocked.  
Hanatarou, who was watching the whole scene, runs toward the unconscious man and places a healing spell on him.

"You are quite strong" A huge spiky-haired guy with a captain's haori suddenly stands beside me, an amused look on his face.  
"Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th squad"  
"E-erm....sorry for hurting one of your men. It actually was the first time I fought with that weapon", I stutter, clearly frightened of the man.  
I expect that he would probably punish me for beating Madarame, but instead he pats me on the back.  
"He deserved it for underestimating you"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yay, 4th chap! I know, it's bit of an overkill knocking Ikkaku unconscious with a single hit, but I couldn't resist writing:D  
Stay tuned & hit that review button!_

_--Mampf  
_


	5. Special treatment

**Here comes the next one! (and I still don't own anything except the OC)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 © Mampf 2009

Everyone at the 4th division barracks looks at me rather frightened, some of the people even seem hateful "They are afraid of your power", Unohana explains, a faint smile on her lips.  
"There's nothing to be afraid of. I don't like fighting very much", I respond "I understand. Do you already know in which division you want to be?", she asks.  
"Um...definately not in the 11th....too much fighting. Come to think of it...I'd really like to join the 4th division"  
Unohana chuckles lightly.

"What's so funny?"  
"It's just....the 4th is always considered to be the weakest division of all and often gets pranked by the 11th.  
They'll hopefully stop now, when they realize the boy who has beaten their third seat in one hit is in our division. By the way, how old are you?"  
"15"  
"Quite young... I almost forgot, if you want to be a member of us, you'll have to learn healing kidou.", the captain states.  
"Will do"  
"Mind to show me what you can?"  
"I don't know any healing kidou yet"  
"At least try"

With these words Retsu leads me to a small room with some kind of gigai inside.  
The artificial body however is covered up in bruises and a red substance that looks like blood.  
"This is a simulator. It will react to healing techniques like a real shinigami. Now try to cure his wounds"  
"Hai Unohana-taichou!", I answer, although I don't really know what to do.  
Then I remember I also didn't know what to do when fighting Ikkaku but the match went out quite well for me.

I concentrate, place my hands on a serious-looking stab wound and.....it works!  
Slowly muscles grow and skin regenerates itself.  
"I must admit, that was really good for your first time."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah....but you'll become much better than this"

The next few hours are spent training with the simulator. I'm able to quicken my healing pace slightly, Unohana shows me a few tricks to control my reiatsu and mentions that I'm a fast learner.  
By the evening I am tired as hell, all my bones ache and I'm terribly hungry.  
Suddenly Retsu's ever-present smile becomes a little bit wicked and she shoves me into a hospital room.  
"Erm...what's going on?" I ask, rather confused because I'm at perfect health as far as I know.  
"Since you were so eager to study, you're going to get some special treatment.", she informs, "Wait here"

Special treatment? What's that supposed to mean?  
I let my gaze wander around the room, beginning to feel a bit uneasy as I spot some strange medical devices, which look rather scary.  
"Hope this isn't going to hurt", I think, remembering the last encounter with my doctor.  
At once the door opens and a well-known person steps in.  
"I-Isane-san, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm sure Unohana-taichou told you. I'm here for your special therapy. And please simply call me Isane, you called me like this before" she adds.  
That however was before I knew honorifics were so popular in Soul Society, but I gladly accept.  
"This won't hurt, I promise", the tall woman calms me, sensing my discomfort. "Now please lie down", she says, pointing at a very comfortable treatment chair, which looks a bit like a dentist's.  
I nod and make myself comfortable, lying prone on the smooth surface.

I let out a small gasp as suddenly Isane places her hands on my (now naked) shoulders.  
"Shhh", she whispers in my ear, her warm breath caressing my cheek.  
She begins massaging my back, skillful fingers soothing the aching spots.  
"Obviously you like it", she smirks, noticing the dreamy look on my face.  
This is heaven.  
"You think so?"  
"Um...did I just say what I thought?", I ask, my face going scarlet.  
"You did"  
"Oh ...yeah, it's true. You're really good with your hands."  
"Thanks"

After a while all the tension in my bones has vanished into nothing.  
"Thank you for the massage"  
"You're welcome. Oh and before I forget it....you're cute when you're blushing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Turned out quite well, I think._

_Review please!!!  
_


	6. Preparations

**Chapter 6 © Mampf**

**Disclaimer: I know exactly nothing 'cept the OC**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, I'm sent to the 2nd squad to test my hand-to-hand combat skills.  
At the gates a hooded person welcomes me, then instructs me to wait there.  
So I wait, tapping impatiently with my feet on the floor.  
All at once I feel a strange presence surrounding me.  
Instinctively I become more focused, my sight improves, my body straightens.

My weapon materializes itself in front of me, but instead of jumping into my hand (like it normally does), it hovers in the air, changing colours.  
A sudden outburst of reiatsu and a flash of extremely bright, blue light bring me to my knees, eyes closed.  
As I feel cold metal touching my palm, I quickly clutch the object.  
Instantaneously the pressure subsides, leaving me confused behind.  
That is until I open my eyes.

The weapon, which before was a sword, turned into a tiny, blueish square, that seems to merge in the middle of my palm.  
I don't have time to examine it more thoroughly though, because suddenly something flies past me and bores itself into the wooden gate.  
Upon closer examination the thing turns out to be a shuriken.  
In the corner of my eyes I see more shuriken approach.  
They're too fast to dodge, so I protectively cover my face with my hands in an effort to shield it.  
The sharp objects never hit me however.

An almost invisible barrier radiating from the square halts the weapons in midair.  
"You aren't half bad", a female voice utters.  
"Who's there?", I snap, still shocked from the sneaky ambush.  
A petite woman flashsteps in front of me, a mocking sneer on her face. "Soi Fon, Captain of squad two."  
"Oh...why did you attack me?"  
"To test your abilities."  
"I see. But something could have happened."  
"A real opponent also doesn't go easy on you"  
"You're right. So....I'm supposed to fight with you?"  
"Not yet. First the rules: You're not allowed to fight with a weapon that is larger than your palm, you're not allowed to use any kidou spells and you're not allowed to go into bankai. By the way, where's your zanpakutou?"  
I show her the square.

"Now that's an interesting form. What's happened to the sword you used against Madarame?"  
""Shortly before you threw those shuriken at me it changed into that form", I explain.  
"Doesn't look like shikai. Anyway, in order to make our battle a bit more interesting..." A cruel smirk appears on her face. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"  
"This is your shikai?"  
"Yes.....ah, I forgot to mention: If I hit you twice on the same spot....you're dead"  
"Wha-"

I can't finish my sentence since Soi Fon dashes at me, Suzumebachi aimed at my throat.  
"She's much faster than Ikkaku", I figure, barely avoiding the deadly sting.  
"Come on! Come on!", she yells, her fists almost flying with the speed of light.  
Despite I'm doing my best to dodge, several black butterflies appear all over my body.  
Not wanting to die yet I launch myself off the ground, heading towards the ninja-chick.  
Somehow I unconsciously activate my weapon, thin blue beams are about to hit Soi Fon but suddenly she's away.

Before I can wonder where she's gone something very hard and very heavy hits me from behind, causing me to fall defenseless on the floor.  
For a few seconds I'm unable to see anything.  
When I regain consciousness the captain is kneeling at my chest, Suzumebachi nearly touching one of the butterflies.  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god, please don't kill me!", I shout, all my muscles tightening in anticipation of the deadly blow.  
"Don't worry kid, I'm not gonna kill you", she replies, her voice calm as she gets off me.  
"For someone who's only started training some days ago you're exceptionally strong."  
The assassin leads me into a nearby building (looks like her office) and hands me a small bottle full of green liquid "Erm...what's that?"  
"Just drink. It'll heal your wounds and increase your reiatsu a bit. Quite awesome stuff if you ask me", she explains.

I take a sip of the fluid and feel better in an instant.  
"Thanks"  
"You're welcome"  
Suddenly a hell butterfly lands on one of the captain's hands.  
As soon as she listens to the message her face becomes sorrowful.

"Some kind of new creature, obviously much stronger than even the arrancar escaped from the 12th division research labs and is now attacking the 1st division"

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Yay, cliffhanger!_

_As always reviews are greatly appreciated._

_Oh, and if you find any grammar errors feel free to correct me since english isn't my main language._

_--Mampf  
_


	7. Decision

**Chapter 7 © Mampf**

**Nothing except the OC is owned by me**

------------------------------------------------------

"Stronger than the arrancar?"  
"No time to explain, let's go!", Soi Fon shouts, grabs me and flashsteps away.

A second later we appear before the main hall of the first division.  
"So where's this monster?"  
"There", she points at a group of people, which seem to slash their zanpakutou through the air.  
"Um....I can't see anything"

"That ain't surprising, since it's designed to be nearly invisible.

"Oh"  
Suddenly a giant roar shatters the air and the whole group of shinigami lays dead on the floor.  
"W-What is this thing?", I ask, horror on my face.  
"Like I said, developed by the Research Labs as a new weapon against the arrancar"  
"I understand, but why is it attacking Soul Society instead?"  
"The experiment went somewhat wrong", a creepy voice says from behind.  
I turn around and face a strange ...creature?  
At least the man (is it a man?) doesn't look very human.  
"Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the 12th squad. Some DNA-strings got mixed up, now the monster attacks everyone. It's only desire is to kill" he explains.

"Kay, how can you beat this thing?", Soi Fon asks, looking herself quite scared.  
"It absorbs reiatsu. The only chance to kill it is a direct hit with a zanpakutou" the mad scientist states.  
"Then all I have to do is to sting it twice with Suzumebachi?"  
"Unfortunately, no. We implemented a mechanism for it to know all the techniques of the regular shinigami's zanpakutou."  
"So...every shinigami who was alive during the invention of the monster practically is useless against it" the stealth force captain sums up.  
She turns around to face me. I don't like the expression on her face at all.  
"Looks like your only hope is you, kid. Don't mess it up."  
"I...I'll do my best."

I turn my attention towards the invisible creature.  
The only thing I can see is an enormous, glowing eye.  
For a moment it stares at me, then the world around me freezes. My previously fast movements now are as slow as a turtle's.  
However what frightens me most is, that I seem to be in a completely different area now There are lightstreams everywhere. They are flowing around me, engulfing me.  
"This ain't the monster's work", I think, dazzled by the colourful experience.  
Somehow I hear a voice in my head, calling out something: "Say it!"  
Say what?  
"Say IT!"  
What's it?  
"Say it, or the creature'll kill you. Listen to your emotions and say the words."  
Listen to my emotions....alright. I've got nothing to lose, so I shut my eyes and focus on myself.  
Which emotions do I have? There's grief for losing my family, pride for being one of the stronger shinigami, joy for living with the 4th division and ....something unknown.  
A source of warmth coming from inside me, filling my whole body with pure bliss.  
And there are words. Words so loud, I wonder how I could have overheard them.  
I take a deep breath, and then, with the faintest whisper I repeat.

"Light up!"

My body starts trembling. The lightstreams move faster and faster around me, and then ....they are gone. I'm back in Soul Society. Somehow I'm now able to see the strange monster.  
Something is different. There's no other word for it, it's simply ...different For a moment I feel absolutely nothing.

Then an impulse sets me off into the air.  
Hovering, I spread my arms and let my instincts take over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm back. Took me a while to write this, because I wasn't satisfied with the outcome and had to rewrite the chap three times._

_Chapter 8 will be finished soon._

_--Mampf_


	8. Experiments Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC**.

* * *

The next thing I remember is standing on the ground, the creature being nowhere to see.  
All around me are people , clapping their hands frenetically.  
"You've done it". Retsu makes her way through the crowd, smiling like she's in Nirvana.  
"Um...how exactly did I do it?", I ask, since I have absolutely no idea of what happened.  
"You don't remember?"  
"Obviously not"  
"The only thing we noticed was a short flash of light and an extreme amount of reiatsu. When we could see again, the monsters last spirit particles vanished."  
"I understand. But, if I may ask, why are you grinning that happily?"  
"That's because the captain-commander and I have a present for you"  
"A present? What for?"  
"For defeating the project"  
As Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto steps forward, everyone becomes quiet.  
"Muller-san, you've done a very important job today by protecting Soul Society from Kurotsuchi's out-of-control guinea-pig.

I shall express my thanks by giving you something that can help you master your weapon. Please follow us to the 12th division's laboratory."

There Kurotsuchi awaits us, happily smiling. That maniac grin still scares the shit out of me. "When you used that last attack me and Captain Unohana were so free as to analyze the reiatsu. We came to a incredible conclusion: Your weapon isn't a zanpakutou at all. Instead it's pure energy. Somehow though that energy has a own signature of reiatsu and is only controllable by you. In that last attack you found a way to absorb it. In fact you became the weapon" The scientist briefly pauses, awaiting my response. "Um...that's somehow unexpected, me having such a special weapon. However if it is pure energy how can it talk to me?"  
"We don't know. One thing I can tell you though: Your weapon can be anything you want it to be. And maybe you'll find its true form." Unohana states. "Where is it now? We have to perform some tests in order to adjust your present" It doesn't need more than the verge of a thought for the sword to appear. "I see, it's the sword again", Kurotsuchi murmurs, a slightly sadistic smirk on his lips. I don't like where this is going at all. "May I ask what this ominous present is?" "Surprise, surprise", Mayuri cackles. "Now, let the fun begin" THIS DOESN'T SOUND LIKE FUN AT ALL!!! Desperately I glance at the 4th division's captain who gives me a reassuring smile. At least she'll be there and look that things don't get out of control.

I take a deep breath and follow the mad researcher into a circular-shaped room. Once I'm in he closes the door from the outside. Out of nowhere the lights go out. The room seems totally quiet but something's in there. I can feel it. "Concentrate!", I think, sharpening my senses. The sword in my hand suddenly emits a weak blue glow. Something inside me tells me to get away as quickly as possible.

"Chire, Senbonzakura", a calm voice behind me mutters. I shunpo away, only to be greeted with the sight of millions of pink flower petals wreaking havoc on the spot where I stood a second ago. But wait. As far as I know, this is Byakuya Kuchiki's shikai. But why is he attacking me?. I turn around facing the now visible man. "Kuchiki-taicho, why are you attacking me?", I ask deeply confused. Rather than answering me the tiny blades of Senbonzakura fly toward me. "Your weapon can be anything you want it to be" Those words come to my mind now. Right now I'd need a shield. Despite the petals coming closer every second I stay calm and close my eyes. I feel the sword growing warmer and warmer. Then it suddenly vanishes. Something is tugging on my arms. It feels like they're being transformed into something else. As I open my eyes again the first thing I notice is that my arms are gone. Instead two scythe-like blades are attached to my shoulders with a third one coming out from the center of my spine. Now the petals are coming dangerously close, but strangely I am not afraid. Again I let myself being led by my instincts. I suddenly start spinning around my own, gaining momentum every second. Thus all of Senbonzakura's blades are effectively blocked.  
I spin, and spin, and spin. Then I close my eyes and lunge forward. A sick, bloody sound comes to my ears as Byakuya gets sucked into my spinning scythes.  
"Great, how should I tell Yamamoto that I just killed one of his captains?", I sigh.  
But my worries are for nothing; As I open my eyes the head of the Kuchiki house is standing right in front of me, that ever-so-calm look on his face.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"

* * *

_A/n: This took me a really long time to writ, because of exams over exams over exams._

_You can expect the next updates to come much faster than this one, because grades are done for the semester._

_--Mampf  
_


End file.
